Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 5
Ochtendkit rolde heen en weer. Het was saai in het WindClankamp. Doodsaai. Ze was al een maan bij de Clan en trok het niet langer. Waarom heeft de DonderClan geen poging gedaan om me terug te halen? Willen ze dat ik niet meer terugkom? Stekelkit is nu vast al leerling en ik mis het allemaal! Wat als ik nooit meer leerling wordt omdat ik voor altijd hier moet blijven? Dat wil ik echt niet! Saliekit en Cederkit zijn al de meest nutteloze holgenoten aller tijden, erger mag niet! ''En het was ook nog eens Bladkaal geworden. Ze had het constant koud en wilde lekker tegen Vonkspikkel aanliggen en door haar moeder verwarmd worden, maar haar vervanging was een koude wand van aarde in de kraamkamer. Ze stond op en trippelde naar Saliekit toe. ‘Zullen we spelen?’ vroeg ze zachtjes. Ze kon niet te hard praten, want als Witpels wakker zou worden, mochten ze niks. Saliekit was al niet het leukste speelmaatje en Ochtendkit gebruikte haar als tijd doder, maar Witpels kon alles in één klap verpesten. ''Zouden de jongen van Spikkelbloem een beetje leuk zijn? Ik hoop het maar! ‘Wat wilde je spelen dan?’ vroeg de witte kitten geeuwend. ‘Verstoppertje,’ antwoordde Ochtendkit. Het spel was altijd al haar favoriet geweest en ze was er aardig goed in. ‘Alweer?’ Saliekit draaide zich om en rolde zich weer op. ‘Alsjeblieft!’ smeekte Ochtendkit. Maar Saliekit schudde haar kleine kopje. ‘Nee, jij wint altijd en het is gewoon niet meer leuk!’ ‘Zachtjes!’ siste Ochtendkit. ‘En nu kan jij eens winnen. Met al die sneeuw heb je de perfecte schutkleur! Ik zou je niet eens zien als je gewoon door het kamp liep!’ Saliekit zuchtte. ‘Oké dan.’ Het sneeuw was zo hoog dat Ochtendkit er niet eens boven uitstak, en Saliekits oren waren het enige wat je kon zien. Ochtendkit liep voorop, dus hoefde Saliekit niet veel moeite te doen om door de sneeuw heen te komen, omdat Ochtendkit de weg voor haar vrijmaakte. Toen naast de prooihoop stonden, waar twee konijnen op lagen en meer niet, stopte Ochtendkit. ‘Zal ik beginnen met tellen?’ Saliekit knikte. ‘Maar wel tot veertig deze keer! Met deze sneeuw gaat alles veel langzamer!’ Ochtendkit zuchtte. ‘Je bent toch een WindClankat? Dertig seconden krijg je van me!’ Meteen begon ze met tellen, zodat de poes niet meer tegen kon stribbelen en ze hoorde Saliekits poten al over het sneeuw lopen. Hopelijk heeft ze niet door dat ik haar gemakkelijk dan volgen! ‘Dertig!’ riep ze toen. Ze opende snel haar ogen en keek meteen in het rond. Maar Saliekit was niet binnen oogbereik te vinden. Gelukkig zag Ochtendkit precies waar de kitten had gelopen en volgde ze het spoor. Ze ging op haar achterpoten staan en zag nog net Saliekits oortopjes boven het sneeuw uitsteken. Snel rende ze in Saliekits voetsporen naar haar toe. ‘Gevonden!’ riep ze enthousiast uit. Saliekiet schrok en ze draaide zich om. ‘Hoe heb je me nu al gevonden? Je hebt gespiekt! Valsspeler!’ Ochtendkits vacht schoot overeind. ‘Helemaal niet! Ik was gewoon slimmer! Ik kon je sporen gemakkelijk volgen in de sneeuw!’ Saliekit keek naar haar eigen sporen en Ochtendkit kon zien dat ze binnensmonds vloekte. ‘Oké dan, goed gedaan. Nu zal ik tellen.’ ‘Eén, twee, drie …’ Snel rende Ochtendkit weg, ze zorgde ervoor dat ze precies hetzelfde pad nam als dat ze was gekomen, zodat Saliekit haar spoor niet kon volgen. Waar zal ik me eens vertoppen? Ze haatte hat WindClankamp. Omdat alles zo erg open was, waren er nergens dingen waar ze achter kon schuilen. In één van de tunnels in de kraamkamer kan ik me ook niet verstoppen, want dan wordt Witpels wakker en in de andere holen mag ik niet naar binnen. Het is zo stom hier! In het DonderClankamp kon ik overal komen en wist ik de beste verstopplekjes te vinden! ''Boven Roodsters hol, in de voorraadkamer van het medicijnhol, in het oudstenhol, die tijdelijk leeg was. ''Moet ik mezelf verstoppen onder de sneeuw? Dadelijk stik ik! Haar blik gleed over de rots in het kamp. Ja! Dat is het! Op de rots kan ik precies zien waar Saliekit loopt en als ik niet teveel van mezelf laat zien, zal ze me nooit vinden! Vlug rende ze naar Hogerots toe en beklom het. Ze zorgde ervoor dat ze Saliekit nog net kon zien en hiel haar oren plat op haar hoofd, zodat ze zichzelf niet zou verraden. Het witte poesje was een stuk gemakkelijk te zien nu er sporen waren door het hele kamp. ‘Achtentwintig, negenentwintig, dertig! Ik kom!’ De ogen van de jonge poes vlogen open. Ochtendkit zag dat Saliekit keek of er nieuwe sporen waren gekomen, maar toen ze die niet kon vinden leek ze niet meer te weten wat ze moest doen. Ze volgde haar eigen sporen en liep zo terug naar de plek waar Ochtendkit zojuist geweest was. De bleek groene ogen van het poesje glinsterden en ze volgde het spoor naar de Hogerots. Ochtendkit maakte zich klaar om Saliekit te bespringen als ze er uiteindelijk was, maar nog voordat ze zich kon afzetten, pakte iemand haar beet. ‘Je zou beter moeten weten dan de Hogerots te beklimmen! Dat de DonderClan zijn katten nou niet opvoed, is hun eigen probleem, maar nu ben je in mijn kamp!’ Het was Snelster. Ze spartelde wild heen en weer. ‘Laat me gaan!’ krijste ze. Snelster smeet haar weg en ze belandde hard op de sneeuw. ‘Auw!’ piepte ze. ‘Ik moest je toch laten gaan?’ snauwde de WindClanleider. ‘Pas op dat je niet te overstuur raakt, voordat je weer twee levens verliest!’ gromde ze. Ze zag een woedende flits in zijn ogen. Het was als een lopend vuurtje gegaan dat de kater twee levens had verloren deze maan en daardoor erg chagrijnig en vermoeid was. ‘Hopelijk zijn het ook je laatste!’ Op datzelfde kwam Witpels naar buiten getrippeld. ‘Saliekit? Wat doe je daar buiten? Kom nu naar binnen!’ Nee! Daar gaat ons spelletje! Stomme WindClankatten dan ook. Ze trippelde naar de kraamkamer toe. Wie weet wil ze nog stoeien. Maar Witpels blokkeerde de ingang. ‘Mag ik er langs?’ vroeg Ochtendkit ongeduldig. ‘Nee. Het is jouw schuld dat Saliekit naar buiten is gegaan, dus je blijft er maar een tijdje!’ Wat? Dat kan ze niet maken! ‘Laat me gewoon naar binnen!’ snauwde ze terug. Ze probeerde langs Witpels te stappen, maar de witte poes stak haar poot uit. ‘Je blijft buiten!’ gromde ze streng. Ochtendkit staarde haar kwaad aan. ‘Ik haat WindClankatten! En jou het meest van allemaal! Samen met Snelster! Jullie zijn gewoon allemaal stom! Ik wil gewoon terug naar huis!’ Tranen vulde haar ogen. Het is zo oneerlijk! Ik mis mijn ouders! Leeuwenmaan, Vonkspikkel, wanneer komen jullie me redden? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Er was al bijna weer een maan verstreken. Saliekit was leerling geworden en Ochtendkits leven was een stuk saaier. Ik zou ook leerling moeten zijn nu! Al wist ze dat dat niet helemaal waar was, ze was pas vijf manen en zou dus nog even moeten wachten, maar toch voelde ze haar poten al tintelen bij de gedachte. Ze stond op en tikte Cederkit aan. ‘Zullen we verstoppertje spelen in de tunnels?’ Ze hadden het al vaker gedaan sinds Saliepoot niet meer in de kraamkamer sliep, maar Cederkit vond er meestal niks aan en gaf het na één spelletje al op en ging naar Echostam toe om hem te helpen. Zuchtend stond de donkerbruine kitten op. ‘Oké dan.’ Yes! Opgewonden rende ze alvast vooruit, maar toen ze opeens een immense kreet hoorde, verstarde ze en draaide zich om. Cederkit wachtte niet langer en rende snel het hol uit. ‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ hoorde ze hem roepen. Ochtendkit stormde achter de kitten aan. Witpels was al voor haar uit de kraamkamer gekomen en hield Cederkit tegen. De geur van angst stroomde van haar af. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn? Ze trippelde Witpels voorbij en zag Hazensprong een kattenlichaam tussen haar kaken hebben geklemd. Snelster! Ze herkende de goudbruine vacht meteen en door zijn kleine lengte was het overduidelijk de WindClanleider. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ vroeg Echostam die kwam aanrennen vanuit zijn hol. ‘Wie heeft dit gedaan?!’ vroeg Zwartneus bezorgd, haar ogen groot van angst. Vederstorm rende naar zijn partner toe en ondersteunde haar. Het enige wat Hazensprong nog kon doen was bedroefd naar de grond staren en langzaam zakte ze op de grond. Jaagwolk en Havikveer, de twee andere krijgers die in Hazensprongs patrouille zaten, keken ook verdrietig naar het lijk. ‘Tijdens onze patrouille troffen we Snelsters lijk aan. Hij is vermoord,’ gromde Havikveer. Jaagwolk knikte. ‘Langvoet is nu nog aan het zoeken naar de dader, maar waarschijnlijk is die allang gevlucht.’ De WindClankatten murmelde geschokt tegen elkaar. Ochtendkit zag dat Vederstorm een paar bemoedigende woordjes influisterde bij Hazensprong en de poes hees haarzelf op. ‘Ik zal vandaag nog de reis naar de Maanpoel maken en Echostam zal met mij meegaan. En dan zal ik nu een nieuwe commandant moeten benoemen. Ze sprong op de Hogerots, haar ogen bedroefd en onhelder. Haar poten trilden en in het begin beefde haar stem nog een beetje. ‘Ik zeg deze woorden voor de SterrenClan, zodat de geesten van onze voorouders mijn keuze kunnen horen en goedkeuren. De nieuwe commadant van de WindClan is Vederstorm.’ Er waren geen verbaasde kreten en waarschijnlijk had iedereen het wel verwacht. Snelster is dood. Vermoord nog wel. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Verdiende hij. ''Ze keerde weer terug naar haar hol terwijl de rest van de WindClan bij elkaarkwam om een wake te houden voor hun dode leider. Leeuwerikzang trippelde achter haar aan. ‘Wil jij niet bij ons zitten? Anders zit je daar helemaal alleen.’ Ochtendkit draaide zich kwaad om. ‘Ik zit liever alleen in een koud hol, dan bij een kater met een ''koud hart! Het is allemaal zijn schuld dat ik hier nog zit en dan moet ik medelijden met hem hebben? Echt dus niet.’ Leeuwerikzang knikte. ‘Ik snap dat het niet leuk is om hier te moeten zitten en ik zou willen dat ik je terugkon brengen naar je ouders, maar ik kan niet tegen de wil van mijn leider ingaan.’ Het vuur in Ochtendkits ogen verminderde. Ze had niet verwacht dat de schildpadpoes zo begripvol zou zijn. ‘Welterusten,’ mompelde ze als afscheid tegen de poes. ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Weer was er wat tijd voorbijgegaan en de Clan herstelde langzaam van het verschrikkelijke nieuws. Hazensprong had haar negen levens ontvangen en droeg nu de naam Hazenster en Vederstorm vervulde zijn commandanttaken zorgvuldig. Het Clanleven ging zoals gewoonlijk gewoon door, al leek voor Ochtendkit de tijd stil te staan. Hoe zou het in de DonderClan zijn? Wie zou Stekelpoots mentor zijn? Wie zal mijn mentor worden? Ze wist zeker dat vandaag de dag zou zijn waarop ze oorspronkelijk leerling gemaakt zou worden. Maar ik ben in de WindClan, dus dat zal nog wel even duren, als het ooit komt. Alle dagen waren ongeveer het zelfde voor haar: ze stond op, deed een spelletje met Cederkit, kreeg een klein stukje eten, ging weer slapen, speelde weer met Cederkit -als die niet bij Echostam zat-, daarna kreeg ze weer een hapje eten en ging ze weer slapen, vervolgens zou ze de tunnels verkennen en weer slapen en daarna was het weer ochtend. De tunnels verkennen was haar favoriete bezigheid. Ze was dan lekker alleen en kon doen wat ze wilde. Niemand achtervolgde haar, al wist ze dat de WindClankrijgers erg alert waren dat ze niet stiekem wegsloop. Ze hadden de meeste uitgangen dan ook meteen geblokkeerd. Hoeveel moeite wil je doen om een DonderClankit in je kamp te houden? '' ‘Zullen we weer verstoppertje spelen?’ vroeg ze aan Cederkit die pas net wakker was geworden. Nu Witpels de kraamkamer had verlaten, wat ze volgens Ochtendkit zo snel mogelijk had gedaan om van haar af te zijn, mocht alles weer. Witbes was bij lange na niet zo streng als de oudere poes en was een stuk chiller. Cederkit rolde met zijn ogen. ‘Alweer? We doen het zo vaak! Ik heb er geen zin meer in Ochtendkit.’ Ochtendkit fronste. Wat zou ze nu gaan doen? Toen opeens kwam er een idee in haar op. Ze glimlachte. ''Ik weet de perfect manier om Cederkit mee te krijgen! ‘Ik hoorde van Echostam dat hij nog een heleboel heide nodig had, maar te druk was met andere dingen. Zullen we dat voor hem gaan zoeken?’ Cederkits ogen glommen. ‘Ja! Dat doen we!’ Yes! Het heeft gewerkt! ‘Kom mee! Ik weet een kortere route!’ Ze wenkte hem met haar staart om mee te komen en dook de tunnels in. Met haar staart raakte ze Cederkits oren aan, zodat ze de kater niet kwijt zou raken. Dan wordt hij weer bang en krijg ik were allerlei problemen. Ik wil niet weer een hele dag buiten in de sneeuw zitten! Samen ze renden ze de tunnels door. Ze wist precies waar ze heen moest en kwam al snel aan bij de enige uitgang die nog niet geblokkeerd was. Ze stormden naar buiten en Cederkit dook meteen op de heide af. Zou dit mijn kans zijn om weg te glippen? Ik moet het proberen! ''De donkerbruine kater had niks door toen ze hem verliet en vluchtte over de heide, terug naar haar thuis. Toen opeens kwam ze tot stilstand. Door een plotselinge halt, rolde ze om, maar toen ze weer opstond, wist ze dat ze het niet verkeerd had gezien. Een hele hoop katten, met Roodster voorop, stormden uit het woud vandaan. Ochtendkits ogen werden groot van verbazing. ''Ze gaan aanvallen! Ze komen me redden! Leeuwenmaan haalde Roodster in, vastberadenheid scheen helder in zijn ogen, maar hij werd ingehaald door Vonkspikkel. Mijn moeder! De bruine ogen van de poes kleurden haast oranje door het vuur dat erin brandde. Ze willen me wel redden! En ik moet ze niet in de weg zitten. '' Vlug draaide ze zich om en rende terug naar Cederkit. ‘We moeten weer terug!’ Het katertje keek verontwaardigd op en liet de verzamelde heide vallen. ‘Waarom? Ik heb ''nog lang niet genoeg!’ ‘Ik hoorde je moeder net schreeuwen! Ik denk dat ze je hulp nodig heeft!’ verzon ze snel. Cederkit fronste. ‘Ik heb helemaal niks gehoord.’ Ze rolde met haar ogen. Ga gewoon weg irritante kater! ''wilde ze zeggen. ‘Jij was te druk bezig met heide plukken,’ snauwde ze, ‘Nou, pak je kruiden en ga snel de tunnel in!’ Cederkit rolde. ‘Oké, je hoeft niet zo bazig te zijn!’ Cederkit deed zoals hem werd gevraagd en rende de tunnel in. Onder weg liet hij nog een paar keer wat heide vallen vlak voor Ochtendkits poten, waardoor ze steeds bijna uitgleed, maar dat stopte haar niet. Toen opeens vulde de tunnel zich met kreten. Het was Witbes. ‘Ik zei het toch!’ riep ze naar Cederkit. Maar de kater was al weg en had al zijn kruiden laten vallen. ‘Mam!’ Ze probeerde hem in te halen, maar Cederkit was een stuk sneller dan haar. ‘Cederkit, wacht! Je neemt de verkeerde afslag!’ ''Dom konijn dat hij ook is! Ze holde achter hem aan, maar Cederkit was al niet meer in de tunnel. Ze rende naar buiten en toen haar ogen gewend waren aan het felle licht, zag ze eindelijk wat er aan de hand was. Er werd overal gevochten. Cederkit probeerde tussen de krijgers door de lopen maar werd aan de kant gebeukt. Bijna stapte iemand op hem en Ochtendkit snakte naar adem. Daarna voelde zij een poot tegen haar buik en werd ze de lucht in geslingerd. Ze had krijgers nog nooit zo wild en woest zien vechten met elkaar. Bloed besmeurde het gras en woedende kreten vulde het kamp. ''Het gevecht is begonnen … en ik zit er middenin! '' Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal